Charlie, Charlie
by VainillaCookies
Summary: Alejandro decide hacerle una jugarreta a Alfred, utilizando un famoso juego de terror de su país. Sin embargo, algo falla respecto al plan. ¡Maldito Charlie traidor! UsaMex. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.**  
 **Couple: UsaMex. Es shonen-ai, ñeh, o algo así.**

* * *

 **CHARLIE, CHARLIE.**

—Entonces, ¿cómo dices que funciona este juego? —preguntó un curioso americano al moreno a su lado.

Este le sonrió, dándole una leve palmadita en el hombro mientras terminaba de acomodar los lápices sobre la blanca hoja.

—Se llama "Charlie, Charlie". Ya verás, te encantará, es sobre preguntar cosas, ¡hasta puedes preguntarle si Inglaterra cocinará bien algún día!

—¿En serio? —exclamó emocionado el americano—. ¡Yeiii!

 _Vaya, es más estúpido de lo que creí_ , pensó Alejandro, satisfecho sobre cómo se desarrollaba su plan.

Así es. El pequeño e "inocente" mexicano planeaba hacerle una jugarreta al rubio, ya que sabía el pavor que este le tenía a lo sobrenatural. El truco era el siguiente: hacerle creer al americano que el juego (mexicano, por cierto) era imaginario para luego PUM, soltarle la bomba y decirle que hablaban con un demonio. Se aguantaba la risa de solo pensar en las caras del estadounidense.

—¡Vamos Alex, ya comienza el juego! —chilló Alfred.

—De acuerdo, no grites tanto, wey —bufó Alejandro. Terminó de colocar bien los lápices y sonrió—. Bien, primero debemos saludar como caballeros y nos devolverá el saludo —Jones asintió—. _Charlie, Charlie, are you here?_

—¿Por qué saludas en inglés, Alex? —indagó curioso el rubio.

—Se debe saludar así, pendejo —gruñó el morocho—. ¡Oh, mira, se ha movido el lápiz de arriba! ¡Charlie nos escuchó! —fingió emocionarse México, viendo la reacción del americano con una sonrisita maliciosa, que por supuesto no se había enterado que el moreno había corrido el lápiz con el viento.

Alfred, por su parte, estaba más que sorprendido. Estaba IMPACTADO.

—¿Puedo hacer preguntas? I CAAAAAN? —preguntó Alfred haciendo ojos de perrito.

—Sí, sí, claro que puedes —permitió Alejandro, divertido con la actitud de su, geográficamente, vecino.

El estadounidense miró la hoja con emoción.

—Charlie Charlie, ¿Rusia se someterá bajo control americano?

México ahogó una risa ante la estúpida pregunta, pero decidió no quitarle la ilusión al rubio, así que movió el lápiz con disimulo.

—¡Heeey, Alex, Charlie me dijo que sí! —dijo contentísimo Alfred.

—Ya lo vi, tonto —contestó riéndose el otro—. Bueno wey, ahorita me toca a mí y te esperas, eh.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero preguntarle algo muy serio a Charlie! —saltó el americano—. Charlie Charlie, ¿México me ama?

El rostro del mencionado se tiñó de bordó al escuchar la frase, que lo sacó tanto de lugar que se olvidó de mover el lápiz a alguna dirección.

—Hum, parece que Charlie no sabe si me amas o no —anunció Alfred muy triste—. ¿Qué dices tú, Alex? _Do you love me?_ —quiso saber el rubio, viendo a los ojos a su vecino y acercándose seductoramente a este.

—¡Aléjate pendejo! —chilló Alejandro intentando empujar al contrario e intentando a su vez que este no le note el intenso sonrojo de su cara.

—¡Oh, mira, Alex! ¡El lápiz se ha movido! —exclamó alegremente Jones, olvidándose de su plan de violar a su vecino—. ¡Y Charlie dice que sí me amas!

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó el mexicano, viendo que, entre tanto alboroto, el lápiz efectivamente sí se había movido y ahora apuntaba a un _"yes"_

—Charlie Charlie, ¿América se follará salvajemente a México tras terminar el juego?

Y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Alejandro vio cómo el lápiz se movía sin su intervención y que volvía a afirmar.

—Bueno, Alex —comenzó Jones con cierto tono de lujuria—. You know, debemos cumplir con las profecías de Charlie Charlie...

—¡No mames Alfred, déjame en paz! ¡Pinche wey pervertido!

Y así Charlie Charlie logró que un mexicano adolorido no pudiera caminar bien durante días, y que cierto americano odioso tuviera arañazos en la espalda, producto de una noche candente de pasión.

Sin embargo, mientras ambos chicos se "divertían" de lo lindo, una chica colombiana intentaba detener la hemorragia en su nariz y su acompañante venezolana dudaba de lo que habían hecho.

—¿Estás segura de que Alfred nos pagará por hacer esto? —inquirió María.

—¿A quién diablos le importa? ¡Nos dará vídeos del hard yaoi! ¡DEBEMOS PASÁRSELOS A ELIZABETHA!

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Yo siempre vi a Colombia como una fujoshi (?) Nah, en serio, al igual que a Liechtenstein y a Taiwán. Hungría las convirtió a todas ;3**

 **En fin, si les gustó, dejen review o alguna pomada para que el pobre de Alejandro no le duela tanto el culo xD**

 **Y también a Alfred por los arañazos, aunque lo tiene bien merecido (?**


End file.
